


Te arrancaré las alas

by Rahzel



Category: Zetsuai and Bronze
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahzel/pseuds/Rahzel
Summary: Tengo miedo de que un día vueles y te alejes...
Relationships: Izumi Takuto/Nanjou Kouji
Kudos: 2





	Te arrancaré las alas

Era como un ángel cuando estaba en la cancha. Perseguía el balón y se movía con él como si fuera una extensión de su cuerpo y podía ver el brillo de sus ojos cuando estaba cerca de la portería y estaba a punto de meter el gol.

Kouji sentía envidia del juego, celos. A él nunca lo había mirado con semejante pasión, jamás había visto ese deseo mientras recorría su cuerpo ni aquella disposición absoluta a dedicarse pura y exclusivamente para él. Nunca. Takuto le quería pero no con la misma pasión con la que quería al futbol. Y así, se sentía compitiendo contra algo a lo que nunca podría ganarle ¿Cómo competir contra el futbol? Su vista era horrenda. Si no hubiese sido por el accidente que casi lo dejó ciego de un ojo, quizás, pudiera soltarse y hacerse el rival digno de él. O quizás, podría compartir esa pasión con él, que ahora, sin un brazo tampoco podría hacer mucho. Se estaba recuperando de la estupidez que había cometido, más, no se iba a perder un partido de Izumi por perder el brazo: primero muerto.

Sin embargo, al momento en que lo vio jugar, sintió que él se elevaba. Takuto era un pésimo jugador en equipo, hacía siempre él todo solo, razón por la que si lo marcaban a él, tenía el rival el partido ganado. Era un excelente jugador pero siempre era él contra los once del equipo contrario que una vez que su pie tocaba el balón, no había absolutamente nadie más que él, el balón y la portería, una portería que no lo detendría de ganar el partido y cumplir su sueño de dedicarse a lo que más quería: el futbol.

Y fue justo en ese momento en que Takuto hizo el gol antes de que el primer tiempo terminara, que lo vio: sus alas se extendieron en su espalda y juró que lo vio volar. Se alejaría de él, lo dejaría, perdería contra el futbol sin que pudiera hacer nada para batallar con él. Se sintió completamente desesperado en ése momento. Sintió que no iba a poder soportar la vida sin Takuto. Quería correr a la cancha, tomar a Takuto por la espalda y arrancar desde la raíz pluma a pluma hasta que sus alas quedaran rotas y tendidas en el suelo, una a una, no quedaría nada y así, él estaría siempre a su lado, siempre ahí. Serían él y Kouji por siempre.

Al terminar el partido, lo esperó fuera, en el auto. Shibuya ya lo había regañado varias veces por llamar la atención y considerando que Izumi estaba ganando fama también, lo mejor era mantener perfil bajo que en más de una ocasión había hecho un escándalo con él. No sólo por su insistente acoso, porque Kouji no tenía ningún tipo de recato para hacer nada cuando se trataba de él: sólo Izumi Takuto era capaz de todo con Kouji. Había sido por el que había perdido la voz y la había recuperado, se había cortado el brazo para no ascender como líder de dojo, hasta había accedido a resignarse que jamás sería la gran pasión ni el gran amor de Takuto, pero se conformaba con tenerlo, con amarlo, con saber que era el único que lo vería, lo tomaría cada noche y vería todas y cada una de las cicatrices de su cuerpo. Se conformaba con amarlo hasta que le doliera porque dolía.

Vio llegar a Takuto contento y cambió su expresión sombría a una más alegre. Él dejó el bolso en el asiento trasero y subió al auto. Kouji subió del lado de conductor y felicitó a su novio por el partido, por haber ganado, y se dedicó a escuchar feliz todo lo que le contaba desde el momento en que había entrado a la cancha hasta que había salido y se había golpeado con la realidad nuevamente.

Aun así, Kouji pensaba en celebrar. Llegaron a la casa y pidió comida, no iba a dejar que Takuto cocinara apenas había acabado el juego. Mientras él se bañaba, preparó todo. Aun le costaba manejarse con su brazo metálico, se olvidaba de que no moverse con la soltura de un brazo normal así que tardó un poco más de la cuenta hasta que todo estuvo listo, viéndolo salir de la ducha con una toalla sobre la cabeza, secándose el cabello. Verlo así no era la mejor combinación que pudiera imaginarse: Takuto viéndose sensual con la camisa semi abierta y el cabello goteando y Kouji excitado con sólo verlo así.

Se acercó, lo rodeó por la cintura con su brazo metálico, sintiendo el temblor de él por el frío del metal mientras recorría su cuello con sus labios.

Él lo corrió, argumentando que se acababa de bañar y no pensaba volver a bañarse por su culpa, además, la comida se enfriaría. Pero Kouji hizo caso omiso a todo esto y siguió, aventando la toalla lejos para luego, quitarle la camisa y cárgalo con uno de brazos hasta la cama, donde lo haría suyo una vez más. Donde vería su hermosa cicatriz en la cintura y sus labios sólo susurrarían su nombre; donde sólo serían él e Izumi, sin que nadie más interfiera, lo haría suyo, cortarías sus alas y no volvería a volar lejos nunca más.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Esta es una obra que me tiene loca. Amo a Kouji. Amo su manera tan surrealista e intensa de amar. Sé que este fandom no es tan conocido y ha quedado olvidado un poco en el tiempo, pero no puedo evitar seguir haciendo fanfics <3 aunque pocos los conozcan. Mi amor por esta obra está intacto.
> 
> Espero que si lo leen, lo hayan disfrutado.
> 
> ¡Un abrazo!


End file.
